


Parent-Teacher Conference

by You_are_perfect



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Banter, Bickering like Old Married Couple, Crack, Drabble, Family Shenanigans, Friendship, Gen, Humour, Team as Family, before the whole journey thing, this is basically gladio and ignis acting like their parent even when they were young lolol, well sort of, while noct and prom acted like their stupid child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-26 23:31:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12069192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/You_are_perfect/pseuds/You_are_perfect
Summary: You know you fucked up big times when your usually-calm mom friend put on not-usual-calm face. All they need to do was some fire and cats.





	Parent-Teacher Conference

**Author's Note:**

> I always love watching RWBY and hoping that one day I could make a crossover between FFXV and RWBY. Sadly, I could not think any of that yet. Oh well, the closest thing I could do is making this fic based from one of my favourite episode: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_7-teDAjVrQ&t=86s .Watch it and you will understand me :P

When students get into any trouble or involved with any shenanigans, the teachers could easily contacted their parent or guardian to talk about those kids. Sometimes, they would be either understanding or a hell to endure with. It was hit and miss, but still the best way to deal with rebellious teenagers ~~or so they thought.~~

However, the same method could not be applied for two particular students: Noctis Lucis Caelum and Prompto Argentum.

Despite being a student here for almost three years, the teachers know nothing about Prompto’s parent. He came alone on his own when he registered to this school. When they asked about his parent, young Argentum told them that his parent worked overseas and even he unable to call them occasionally. They tried and he was right. Their message only went to the voice mail.

As for young Caelum… are you seriously going to call King of Lucis just because his son got into trouble? No one has the gut to tell him, let alone facing him.

They could just punished those two and not telling their parent about it. However, it felt wrong to do it. So, they had to ask those two who was the closest thing they had as their guardian that are around and not a royalty.

Needless to say, they were a bit surprised when the two of them saying the same name in unison. But hey, beggars cannot be choosers.

***

”What did you boys do this time?!” Ignis huffed angrily upon meeting them. He was both disappointed and annoyed when hearing the Prince and his best friend got into trouble at school. He did not taught Noctis to be some sort of delinquent!

”I object! They have no witnesses! We were framed!” Noctis tried to convince Ignis. The advisor was having none of that and glared to Prompto.

”Aaa… it’s society’s fault! I’m young and impressionable! Uhh… video games made me do it!” Prompto stuttered, averting his eyes from Ignis’s sharp gaze. He was not used of lying and he did not want to start it by now!

Meanwhile, Gladio was snickering as he watched those two squirming under Ignis’s wrath. He was also contacted by their teacher regarding of these two. Unlike Ignis who prepared to unleash some hell onto them, Gladio was curious on their trouble. What happen actually?

”Ah, you guys finally arrived,” the teacher opened the door, welcoming the two of them. He put on a warm smile to ease their frustration.

”Let’s just get this over with,” Ignis sighed exasperatedly.

”I’m sure it’s not that bad,” Gladio shrugged. Ignis can be a little overdramatic when it comes to the Prince.

***

”They did what?!” Ignis shouted in shock.

”The good news is the fire is finally under control now,” the teacher assured him “and the cats are expected to regrow most of their fur,”.

Ignis shook his head; feeling like his headache was getting worse than before upon hearing the news. Just because they were young, that does not excuse them to act like a brat! How can such simple fire can involve with cats had to lose their fur?? Noctis really need to be teach some lesson later! Especially when it comes to fire usage!

”Well, you gotta admire their ambition,” Gladio was amused unlike Ignis. He really did not expect those two to have some guts to do stuff like this. The image alone was enough for him to chuckle a bit.

”Don’t encourage them; you know they got this from your side of family!” Ignis accused the future Shield. He knew that sometimes, Gladio would teach Noctis and Prompto some weird stuff and tricks that he does not approve. How can he be okay with the Prince acting recklessly?

”Whoa whoa whoa! Don’t try to pin this on me. I’m out there every day busting my butt on secret mission, what do you do all day?!” Gladio pointed his index finger to Ignis’s face. He does not like the way Ignis blamed this on him. He of all people should understand that being an Amicitia meant busy protecting the King and had to do some dangerous things for that. It was not like Gladio wanted this to happen too!

”Oh, suddenly you care? You wanna know what I do all day?”.

”That’s what I’m asking,”.

”I make a home for this family, that’s what I do all day,” Ignis pretended to sob before continued his venting “And it wouldn’t kill you to show a little appreciation!”.

”I don’t have to listen to any of your crazy,” Gladio paid no attention to his word by not looking at him and crossing his arm. He even waved his hand in front of Ignis’s face, showing no interest at all.

”Oh, well, you also don’t have to eat my cooking,” Ignis brought down his trump card, smiling smugly. He knew that Gladio could not resist any of his cooking. To be fair, no one does actually.

Gladio was taken aback, but retaliated back “Yeah, well your noodles are overcooked anyway!”.

Ignis gasped, then glaring at him “How dare you,” his hand was on top of his left chest “I want you out! Get out of my house!”.

Prompto, who was trying to listen the whole conversation in the room, quickly scrambled back to his seat when Gladio kicked the door. He felt like his heart would stop beating any time due to his shock. Secretly, he was glad his face did not get kicked by Gladio’s feet back there. It would be a disaster.

”Fine, I will! But I’m taking the drink mixer with me!” Gladio stomped angrily.

”It’s a blender, which my uncle gave it to me!” Ignis followed behind.

”I licked it, it’s mine!” the buff guy reminded the glasses guy.

”That’s not a thing, stop licking all my stuff!”.

The teacher who was still in the room, tried to process the whole thing. Well, now he could see a bit why his students think of them as their parent. They really acted like those bickering old married couple. After chuckled to himself, he got up and met with Prompto and Noctis.

”Well, clearly you boys had been punished enough today,” the teacher said.

”We’re so sorry for their behaviour,” Noctis apologized on behalf of them.


End file.
